


Snowy Day

by emmatrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmatrash/pseuds/emmatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go for a walk in the park on a snowy day. The entire thing is kind of trash but so am I!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Day

"Phil, let's go for a walk!" Dan yelled at the other boy from the doorway.  
"Why do you want to go outside?" asked Phil. He put down his laptop and grabbed his jacket as he made his way toward the brown haired boy.  
"Because it's pretty outside, duh."  
"Alrighty! Where are we walking?" Phil looked quizzically at Dan  
"In the park," Dan booped Phil's nose, "duh." Phil grabbed Dan's hand and they headed out of their flat to the nearest park. It was lightly snowing and chilly enough to flush the two boys' cheeks.  
“How was your day Danny boy?”  
“Danny boy?” He smiled widely at the odd nickname. “I accomplished absolutely nothing. How about you Angel Bean?”  
“I scrolled through Tumblr for 2 hours straight! Does that count?”  
“Of course it does.”  
“Soooo…” Phil trailed off. “What is your favourite thing about me?”  
“Ummmmm.” Dan studied every detail of Phil, his eyes, his hair, his smile, everything was perfect to him. “I guess your smile. Everything about you is amazing; it’s hard to choose just one.” Dan squeezed Phil’s hand.  
“My favourite thing about you is……. Ur mum.”  
“PHIL!”  
“I’m joking, I’m joking.” Phil laughed at Dan’s frustration and he couldn’t help but laugh along. “Seriously though, it’s your eyes. They just have a way of looking at you that mesmerizes and captivates.” The two boys stopped walking and stared at each other. People stared but they didn’t notice. They were too in love. They stayed like that, the sky growing darker and the snow falling harder around them, for quite some time.  
“I love you Phil.”  
I love you too Dan.” The two joined in a sweet kiss. Both their stomachs filled with butterflies.  
“It’s getting a little cold,” Phil said.  
“A little? It’s colder than my soul out here. Let’s go get hot chocolate.”  
“Or coffee?” Phil gave Dan puppy dog eyes.  
“Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a dream I had although that was a lot weirder.


End file.
